clash_of_the_titansfandomcom-20200213-history
Agenor
Agenor is the protagonist of Wrath of the Titans. He was portrayed by Toby Kebbell in the 2012 sequel. Mythology Zeus saw Agenor's daughter Europa gathering flowers and immediately fell in love with her. Zeus transformed himself into a white bull and carried Europa away to the island of Crete. He then revealed his true identity and Europa became the first queen of Crete. Agenor, meanwhile, sent Europa's brothers, Cadmus and Cilix in search of her, telling them not to return without her. In some versions of the tale, Agenor sends her other brothers as well: Phineus or Thasus (and of course Phoenix in the versions where the Cadmus's father is Agenor). As Europa could not be found, none of the brothers returned. Cadmus consulted the oracle of Delphi and was advised to travel until encountering a cow. He was to follow this cow and to found a city where the cow would lie down; this city became Thebes. Cilix searched for her and settled down in Asia Minor. The land was called Cilicia after him. History Wrath of the Titans Before dying, Poseidon advises Perseus to search for another demigod who is in Argos, to aid him (Perseus) in his quest to rescue Zeus. Poseidon also tells Perseus that if the demigod, which is Poseidon's son, proves to be worthy, Perseus must give him the trident. After asking a favor to Andromeda, she takes Perseus into a prison cell and introduces Agenor to Perseus. Andromeda states Agenor is a liar and thief. She also states Agenor wanted to marry her, but when she refused, he stoled all the royal jewels. Agenor was captured after the incident, which is the reason he is imprisoned. Perseus tells Agenor that he needs his help, however Agenor refuses. After Perseus tells Agenor that he knew his father, Agenor tells Perseus to go to hell. Perseus tells Agenor that Poseidon died, however Agenor states that gods don't die. Agenor finally accepts to help Perseus, but at a cost: To be free and be provided with gold. Andromeda reluctanly accepts the deal. When heading to the Island of Kail, Perseus notes the island is nowhere to be seen, Agenor replies he knows where the island is and how to get there, he asks to be unchained. Perseus gives the trident to Agenor, which the latter uses to track the island and disperse the mist that was covering it. After arriving to the island, a confident Agenor falls into a trap; a wooden cage. The cage movilizes into the forest and Perseus follows it to free Agenor from it. After been attacked by the Cyclopes, Perseus subdues one of them and manage to free Agenor. Agenor, Perseus, Andromeda and other argive soldiers are guided by the Cyclopes into Hephaestus' forge. Hephaestus states he knows Perseus, the latter been the famous slayer of the Kraken, however he states he does not know anything about Agenor, nor of his nickname: The Navigator. Agenor and the others are guided by Hephaestus into the entrance of Tartarus. When Ares falls from the sky, Agenor confronts him with the trident, but is easily beaten by Ares. Hephaestus distracts Ares, to allow Agenor, Perseus and Andromeda to escape. Agenor and Andromeda fall into the Labyrinth. Ares and the others, fight their way through the puzzling labyrinth and arrive to Tartarus. He helps Perseus free Zeus and escape Ares grasp. Agenor proves to be a great strategist, he guides a group of argive soldiers during the battle against Kronos and the Makhai. He orders the soldiers to cover themselves in mud, to avoid been burned, and builds a barrier made of large wooden-spikes, which prove to be useful when the Makhai attacked. Despite his plans, the Makhai slayed many of the argive soldiers, however he managed to kill various Makhai. Agenor is part of the surviving party, after Perseus defeat of Kronos. He introduces himself to Helius and distracts him while Perseus shares a moment with Andromeda. Equipment Poseidon's Trident: Agenor is given the trident by Perseus, and uses it to find the Island of Kail. Agenor also uses the trident against Ares on their first encounter. Gallery Agenor.jpg Category:Greeks & Heroes